unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/Portugal Event Quests
Main Characters Alvero Diego Juan Vasco da Gama Prologue: The Journey Begins Facing the Atlantic Ocean, Portugal is a country that enjoys the rich bounty of the sea. It is in its capital of Lisbon that your journey as a sailor begins. Chapters Chapter 1: Alvero of Lisbon Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 25 * Graduation from any beginner school. (Adventure / Merchant / Maritime) * Depart from and return to Lisbon. Summary: The harbour of Lisbon is filled with excitement at the departure of the fleet to find the shipping route to India. You come across a young trader named Alvero who is paying his investors their share, when a thief steals the money from Juan, Alvero's friend. When you finally catch up to the thief, Alvero hears the man's story and gives him some money to return home. Alvero thanks you and promises to repay the favor. Directions: Agree to help Alvero catch the thief. Follow him to the town Square, the Market, then to the high point (very right on the map). Receive 3,000 D Chapter 2: Yearning for Independence Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 50 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 1. * Go back to the Trading Shop in town to learn about obtaining permit. * While listening to the conversation between the shop owner and a trader, Diego will appear. * Wait for the conversation amongst the three of them to be over, and then talk to the shop owner. * He will tell you to go to the Palace. Chapter 3: The Port Permit Trigger Conditions * Obtain the Letter of Recommendation from Diego * Speak to Duke at the Royal Palace * Speak to Cardinal Tabera at the Royal Palace of Seville * Return to the Palace in Lisbon * Talk with Steward and Diego in Sarmiento company house Chapter 4: Purchasing Iron Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 600 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 3. * Talk to Duke Braganza in the Palace. He will ask to bring 5 Iron from Amsterdam. * Talk to Market Keeper in Amsterdam. You can buy Iron from him or from anywhere else. But you have to talk to market keeper. * Deliver Iron to Craftsman in Lisbon. * Report to Duke Braganza in the Palace. * reward : 10000 Ducats Chapter 5: The Spanish Orca Pirate Hunters Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 2000 * Sail east to the Strait of Gibraltar and talk to Baltazar * Return to the Lisbon docks. 1. From Lisbon, travel to Syracuse and enter the city. 2. Find the event pirate around the city plaza. 3. Follow the pirate to the sea heading south to the tip of the Sicily Island (island where Syracuse is). Note: There is an NPC trading galley, "Venetian Merchant", who will tell you which way the pirate went this is required to continue. 4. Turn west after passing the tip of the island, heading to Tunis. 5. Land in Tunis and head to sea again. (Does not appear to be required, pirate can be found just north of Tunis) 6. Sail straight from Tunis and fight the Barbary pirate. 7. Head back to Tunis and after a bit of conversation head back out to Lisbon Palace. 8. On the way to Lisbon, you will view a conversation when you are passing the Strait of Gibraltar (just pass Ceuta). 9. Head to Palma and speak with Baltazar in the harbour. 10. Report to Lisbon to finish the event. Chapter 6: Crossing the Desert Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 2500 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 5. Summary: Alvero has gone to egypt, and the steward has asked you to have Alvero let the steward know he is okay. Alvero was reported going to Egypt. On greeting Alvero in Alexandria, you learn of a moneymaking scheme involving pepper and peddlers. After running around the area, you end up getting a load of pepper to deliver to Venice. Directions: Alvero is located in Alexandria. After getting this quest, you should immediately go to Tunis and pick up an Agal from the item shop. Then Proceed to Alexandria. Alvero is located in the square there. After you meet Alvero, you need to go talk to the peddler at the rest stop. He takes your Agal and tells you you can find pedlars in the west bank of Cairo. Get 50,000 Ducats and head to the landing across the water to the west from Cairo. Procede along the right wall inside the landing until you see the peddler next to the big rock. Talk to him, get the pepper, and then go to Cairo. In Cairo you will be told to go to Venice. Make sure you are not at sea for more than 9 days at a time along your trip, as buying pepper to replace cargo destroyed by fire is expensive and difficult. Chapter 7: Arrival of a Golden Age Trigger Conditions * Enter Lisbon after completing Chapter 6. Summary: Lisbon is buzzing with the talk of Gama's trip to India. Alvero decides to go raise money for his own trip. Directions: Return to Lisbon, Alvero is in the square Chapter 8: A Letter to the North Sea Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 3200 * Enter the Lisbon docks after completing Chapter 7. Summary: Edwardo, servant of Baltazar, arrives and tells you to bring a Barrel of wine to Irene of Marseilles. There was supposedly some feelings between Irene and Baltazar. When you arrive and deliver the wine, you are given a letter for Baltazar in the North Sea. You deliver that letter and discover that Edwardo and Baltazar aren't getting along well. Edwardo storms off, and then a messenger comes in informing Baltazar that Edwardo is in trouble. Baltazar goes out to rescue him. Directions: Take the wine barrel and deliver it to "Irene" in the Marseilles bar . Take the letter she gives you to the Antwerp bar. Chapter 9: Reclaiming the Seas Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 4000 and 40 000 Ducats * Summary: The King meets with you and asks you to go defeat the Barbary pirates near Cabo Verde. After doing so, the King says that you will be going on an expedition to India. You meet Alvero and discover he has become first mate on a ship bound for India. Directions: Go to the Royal Palace in Lisbon. They will give you the West African Port Permits. Sail down to Cabo Verde, which is south of Las Palmas and the Canary Islands. Near the city of Cabo Verde you will see a ship with an event bubble on it. Engage and defeat that fleet, then return to Lisbon and see the King at the Royal Palace. Chapter 10: The Impending Journey Trigger Conditions * Total Fame: 6000 * Summary: Directions: After speaking with Alvero & Juan at the Lisbon port, go ashore and speak to the Port Official who will tell you to go to the palace. Go to the Palace in Lisbon. The guard will tell you the Gama fleet will be leaving soon. Go down to the harbor and talk to Juan. You will be told that Alvero has gone back home. Go outside the Sarmiento Estate and talk to Alvero. Then head back to the harbor and talk to Alvero again. Chapter 11: To the Cape of good Hope Trigger Conditions *Visit the Royal Palace *6000 Total Fame Summary: Directions NOTE: It would be wise to have 8000 total fame before you leave Lisbon for Cape Town, as it is required for Chapter 13. Otherwise, you will get all the way to Mozambique and have to leave and return later when you do have the required fame. Go to the Palace. This will give you the South Africa Port Permit. Once you have that go to Madeira square and talk to the Official. He will tell you to take him to Cape of Good Hope. Take Official to Cape Town. For next chapter, go meet Alviro in Mozambic, Bring 20 ivory with you to save time. Chapter 12: The Price For Passage Trigger Conditions *Go to Mozambique. *6000 Total Fame Vasco de Gama needs 20 Ivory, which is available in Sofala, and is also available in Abidjan, Benin and Saint-Georges in bigger numbers. The other place to purchase Ivory is Arguin but needs certain level of economic developement. Give the Ivory to Gama and then head over to Koritan Estate in Mozambique. After speaking to Koritan, go to the harbour area and speak to Gama again and this will conclude chapter 12. NOTE: unless you don't mind returning to an area to increase your fame to 8000 it would be wise to have that level of fame before you even leave Lisbon, as this is what is required to continue with Chapter 13. Otherwise you will get all the way to Mozambique and have to return until you have that level of fame, required to continue. Chapter 13: An Invitation to India Trigger Conditions *Head to the Dock of Mozimbique *8000 Total Fame Once you have 8000 Fame, when you arrive at the port in Mozambique you will be greeted by a merchant who has a letter from Gama regarding negotiations in Calicut being hindered by Arabs, and inviting you to go to Calicut. At the end of the 'cut scene' you receive Port Permits for the Red Sea and Indian Ocean. Make your way to Calicut. Stopping in Mogadishu will be useful in the next chapter. Alvero greets you at the dock in Calicut and the two of you must meet with Admiral Gama in the Portuguese "premises" near the fountain square icon. There is a noise in the square. You'll see several NPCs, including Alvero talking in the upper west corner of the square. Speak to any of them. After this, then you can proceed to the Portuguese company house. Speak with Gama. Leaving the house, you'll find Alvero sitting at the fountain. Speak to Alvero. This character named Sanjai says he can help you. You must find a bird. Chapter 14: Pursuit of the Mysterious Bird Trigger Conditions *Speaking to the port guides/official of Calicut *8000 Total Fame Go to Mogadishu Go to the Tavern and speak to the Barkeep. He'll then tell you about a merchant from Sofala, just south of Madagascar on the African coast. Go to Sofala (The inlet waters to Sofala are very dangeous but the NPC pirates can be avoided if you careful and do not want to fight them. Be prepared for ship battles.). Alvero and Sanjay can be found at the Rest House Master, The bird is located on the island of Madagascar. You find it by going ashore at the landing point on the West side of the island. Becareful of the level 20 bandits Sail to Calicut and visit the Portuguese Company House occupants. Chapter 15: Paying Tribute After finding the "Mysterious Bird" Alvero informs you that an evil Arab merchant named Mahadi is not allowing Portuguese traders to buy as much pepper as they want because he wants to keep his overland monopoly. You go to the Viceroy and ask for his help. He sets up a contest between you and the merchant to bring him Persian rugs you must bring more rugs than the Arab merchant in 50 days to win. The rugs can be bought in Hormuz and and Basra. You need to have at least 11 to win. If you do not win then the quest will be given to you again but be Viceroy will confiscate all the rugs you have already brought. The quest will be repeated until you win This is a difficult quest because the winds to Persia are not in your favor and light. There are also lots of pirates - very powerful NPC pirates. You need a fast ship but not necesarrily a big one; a dhow is great beacuse you can out run pirates and sail in shallow waters. A Purchase Order also helps because you really don't have time to visit the port twice. A slow, square rigged ship can take nearly 15-20 days to reach Hormuz or longer if you don't know where Hormuz is located. You can also check the company shops in Calicut itself which will sell the rugs most of the time. Though slightly more expensive it will save you 45 mn and ensure you do win the challenge. However, you can skip all that and simply sail to Basra and/or Hormuz and buy exactly 11 Persian Carpets (the guy will keep all carpets you buy) after you retrieve the bird and sail to Calicut. Finish the bird chapter, then start chapter 15. Exit the port and re-enter Calicut. Head to the trading house and turn in the carpets. You receive a 100,000 ducat prize for winning Chapter 16: A Victory with Honour Trigger Conditions *'speak to Gama' After delivering the 11 Persian Carpets to palace, speak to Admiral Gama. He will mention you and Alvaro to the King in his next correspondence. As you leave the Portuguese Company House, Alvaro suggests you go see Master Sanjai who has already taken over the spice market. Go see Sanjai in the North West corner of the Square. He offers you a "very little gratitude". Go to port : Admiral Gama calls you for an audience with him. (IF you have 10,000 Fame!) Chapter 17: Orders from Home Trigger Condition : 10,000 total fame Go back to the Portuguese Company House. Admiral Gama asks you to deliver the Portuguese Report to a messenger waiting at the Landing on the Western Shore of the Red Sea. Head southwest from the landing to a hollow to find the messenger and his camel. Note: You must disguise yourself or the messager will not appear. You will need bring your (3 pieces) Arabian clothing. I expect it to be 60 DISGUISE, as most of the cities on the Red Sea & Persian Gulf are 60 (Hormuz and Bazra are confirmed 60). Update: I just met the messenger with 52 disguise and no sociability skill. I was also abel to enter Hormuz and Basra with 52 disguise (bought in Aden, Chest and Head gear) The landing spot is accross from Jeddah. Once you enter run south (not far from the entrance) and the secret messenger should be there. You will receive orders for Admiral Gama from home and instruction that he receives them. Head back to the Portugese Company House in Calicut and turn in the orders. You will receive an extravagant necklace (Formality 20./socialbility +2/storage +1) as reward. Chapter 18: Incident At Calicut Trigger: Sail around for 35 days then re-dock in Calicut You will be approached by a Portuguese merchant who states that something terrible has happened. Go to the Portugese Company House in Calicut and the officer there will tell you that all trading rights will be handed over to the India Trade Committee and that Gama's fleet had been ordered to leave Calicut. At the Resthouse, speak to the sailors there and you will learn about the rumor that the Trade Committee was organized by Diego Sarmiento of Lisbon. Alvero can be found near the French Consul, and while talking to you, he lets slip he is Diego's son within Gama's hearing. However, Gama is not surprised and, after giving Alvero the order to gather the fleet, they leave Calicut. Chapter 19: Journey to the Truth Trigger Condition : '12,000 total fame Trigger: 5 days must pass before you are summoned by the new official stationed in Calicut. Upon your docking in Calicut, you are told that a Portuguese official is looking for you. Go to the Portuguese Trading Company and speak to him. The official has a scheme to send you back home and orders you to deliver 100 crates of pepper to the Royal Trading Hall in Madeira and then return to Lisbon once you make the delivery. Next, find Alvero near the front of the Portuguese Company House (go out and to the right). He requests a ride back to Lisbon. Head to Sanjay at the NW corner of the Square and you will receive 150 pepper. Sail to Madeira and deliver the pepper to the Royal Trading Hall, talk to Alvero again and then sail to Lisbon. Chapter 20: Cross-Examination Speak to Juan at the north part of the Square and he inform Alvero that all of their friends had given up trading in order to be employ by Diego. The money left with them had also been used in order for them to join the company. Shocked by his friends' betrayal, Alvero headed for his house. Go to the Sarmiento Company House. Alvero confronted his father who said nothing and left the office. Alvero then discover a letter on his father's desk. Upon reading the letter, he ask you to come back later. Chapter 21: The Past Revealed Trigger: 6 days must pass after the end of Chapter 20 for you to speak to Alvero again. Alvero is outside of Sarmiento Company, and he mentioned the letter is from Irene in Marseilles. Go to Marseille and speak to Irene. After speaking to her, Alvero is found outside the tavern. He swore that after returning to Lisbon, he would look for a way to get to the Indies. Chapter 22: Follow the Black Orca Trigger: 16.000 Fame At the dock in Lisbon, you are summon to the palace but speak to Alvero first at the north part of the Square. Go to the palace, and you will be awarde 100,000 D and the Caribbean Permit. Side note: This will also open the Imperial quest for you which will open other ports. To get quests, speak to Duke Braganza at the Lisbon palace. Chapter 23: A Necessary Decision Basically just alot of talk with Alvero. Sail to Santo Domingo - talk with Alvero in port, then at the market. Sail to San Juan; Alvero is at the market. Sail to Jamaica and speak with Alvero at the market. Sail back to Santo Domingo. Alvero is in the outskirts. Upon leaving Santo Domingo you fight against 5 battle galleons right there in the harbour. After sinking the fleet set sail to Jamaica. In Jamaica speak with Balthazar and Alvero in the tavern. Then head to see Baltazar who is between the Port Official and the dock. Conversation ensues about the Duke of Alba's forces having the town surrounded for leagues. Baltazar tells you and Alvero he will draw them off, and to use that opportunity to escape their net. Upon arriving at the Lisbon dock you are instructed to report in the palace. Chapter 24 : In a Vortex of Doubt Trigger: 5 days at sea When you return to Lisbon you will be greeted by some sailor chat about Alvero (not named). Then go to the harbor. Find Juan crying about Alvero have gone missing down in Lisbon harbor. You take Juan and sail to Madeira to find Alvero; go talk with him in the tavern and Chapter 25 begins. Chapter 25 : Exposition Trigger: completion chapter 24 Talk to Alvero. Conversation moves to tavern. Then go talk with Port Official in harbor then back to Alvero at the tavern. Next set sail to Las Palmas go to the tavern and spy on sailors then go to harbor and spy on ship, then sail to Valencia chapter 25 ends here. Chapter 26 : Ready for the End Alvero ends up speaking with the Duke of Alba about pepper. The Duke says he doesn't need anymore pepper. Alvero returns to Lisbon to confront his father about his involvement with the Spanish Duke in the pepper trade. Chapter 27 : A Father's Word Trigger: completed Chapter 26 Sail to Lisbon and go the Sarmiento Company House. Alvero received a letter from his father learning that all that he had done were to lure Hayreddin out. Together with Duke of Alba's fleet, Diego shall have a final battle with Hayreddin at Palma. Suddenly Baltazar came in, he had seen through Diego's plan and even heard that the Duke of Alba had called off his fleet. Together with ''Player and Baltazar, Alvero hurried to the site of the final battle, Palma, to rescue his father. Chapter 28 : The Final Conflict Trigger: completed Chapter 27 '''Palma Alvero met his father at the harbour and Diego tell him to wait for his signal. sea, near Palma... Prepare for serious battle 1st Battle 5 Heavy Galley (all got bow and stern guns) 2nd Battle 1 Galleass and 5 Heavy Galley (all got bow and stern guns) I suggest appointing 1 fleet member as repairer for these battles. Chapter 29 : Downfall Trigger: completed Chapter 28 Lisbon Alvero was asked to head for the Sarmiento Company House. The steward who knows everything explained to Alvero. Alvero's father arrived and explained his dealings with the Duke of Alba to trap Hayreddin, and that he now needed to explain himself to the king. (after finishing chat with Alvero, Juan and the steward, go to tavern) Chapter 30 : To the Unknown Sea Trigger" completed Chapter 29 Lisbon In the tavern rumours started to spread that Diego is giving up his position in charge of India Trading Company. Speak to Merchant and Resident there. At the Square, talk to a Merchant. He will tell you that Diego's trade committee were taken over by Gama. Meet Alvero at the Harbour, he is getting ready to set sail. He promised Player that they would see each other again at sea beyond India. (check inventory for Sarmiento Company Crest) * Category:Quests